Ruleta Rusa
by Hojaverde
Summary: El tercer capo de la mafia en Europa ha muerto y su área de influencia se la disputan los dos capos más importantes. Feltsman y Cialdini optan por la ruleta rusa.


N/A: El Mafia AU se está convirtiendo en un clásico dentro del fandom de YOI así que aquí va mi versión. A ver qué os parece. Me sugiere contar mucho más de este universo, pero de momento es un one-shot ^^

 **Ruleta Rusa**

El humo ascendía en volutas hacia el foco del techo, una luz triste en el sótano asfixiante y carcelario donde tenía lugar la reunión. Una gotera descendía hasta el cubo de plástico negro, a punto de desbordarse, creando un sonido hueco y pertinaz, _plin, plin, plin_... con la habilidad de poner a prueba los nervios de los presentes.

Aunque si eso llegaba a ocurrir, nadie podía adivinarlo, detrás de las máscaras heladas y las sonrisas desafiantes. De los trajes de diseño y los alardes de riqueza y poder en detalles como los gemelos y los relojes. Del ambiente de bajos fondos en el que aquellos hombres conocidos en las altas esferas se sumergían a veces, para solucionar determinados problemas que no podían delegarse.

El tercer capo de la mafia europea había sido aniquilado y su territorio no duraría mucho más tiempo sin dueño. No era grande ni excesivamente productivo, pero supondría el desequilibrio en la balanza entre Feltsman y Cialdini, la diferencia que otorgaría por una vez una ligera ventaja a uno de los dos.

No iba a ser algo que se consiguiese gratis.

Yuuri lo tuvo claro cuando vio el revólver sobre la mesa. De pie a la derecha de Celestino, con una expresión que encajaba en su fama de asesino más despiadado del sur de Europa, fue consciente de que podía ser su sangre la que pagase el precio. No por nada era el segundo al mando. Lo que se estaban jugando no valía menos.

Su mirada se desvió de forma automática hacia su contraparte. ¿A cuántos habría engañado con su piel suave, su sonrisa llena de trucos y su cuerpo delicado? Sus genes le habían hecho el mejor de los regalos aunque fuese en realidad una injusticia. Ninguna cara como ésa debería esconder a un sanguinario. Quizá era de esos hombres con buena estrella y siete vidas que malgastar mientras los que se cruzaban con él sólo tenían una. ¿Sería la bala también generosa con él? Yuri Plisetsky parecía seguro de ello, femenino y descarado, sonriendo a la derecha de Yakov.

– ¿Lo haremos a la manera tradicional, entonces?

La voz de Celestino, grave y seca, rompió el silencio que los seis mantenían desde que habían bajado las largas escaleras. El pie de Jean Jacques aplastando su cigarrillo en el suelo acompañó las palabras de su jefe en un gesto que tenía muy poco de fortuito. Tampoco lo tenía que Yakov sacase una pitillera plateada, reluciente entre sus guantes negros, y pusiese entre sus labios un cigarrillo nuevo al que dio fuego Yuri.

– No veo por qué no — contestó Yakov.

– La apuesta es alta — dijo Celestino — Quiero que la jueguen nuestros segundos. Yuuri...

Yuuri nunca se había engañado sobre la relación que le unía a su jefe. Lo conocía bastante bien para saber que vendería a su propia madre por un poco más de influencia y poder. Yuuri siempre había tenido claro que mientras fuese útil, seguiría ocupando su posición de privilegio, pero que también su muerte podría llegar a ser provechosa. En el mundo en el que se movían nadie era imprescindible. Aún así, tuvo que concentrarse para parecer sereno y confiado al dar un paso adelante, evitando mirar a nadie más que no fuese su posible contrincante.

Yuri le devolvió la mirada con el desafío brillando en los ojos y una mueca burlona. Pero cuando fue a dar el paso hacia él, la mano de Yakov le detuvo.

– Él no.

Celestino esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¿Ni siquiera por algo tan jugoso como la supremacía en Europa?

– He dicho que no.

Los ojos de Yakov se volvieron todavía más oscuros. Nunca había sido de presencia amable como Celestino, todo sonrisas y desparpajo en las reuniones sociales, pero solía cubrir sus carencias con una educación exquisita. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, se veía perfectamente qué le había llevado a liderar la mafia rusa y la todo el norte de Europa, y las cosas que podría llegar a hacer. Yakov iba a defender hasta el final a su segundo, como siempre lo había hecho aunque éste hubiese sido otra persona. Y Celestino siempre lo había sabido; que la destrucción de Yakov empezaría acabando con su segundo. Y eso bien valía el sacrificio del suyo.

– No sé por qué tengo que aceptar tus reglas del juego — presionó.

– Si no estás de acuerdo, podemos arreglarlo en las calles. Y te aseguro que ahí lo tendrás más difícil que apretando un gatillo un par de veces — amenazó Yakov.

Podría ser así. O tal vez no. Pero Celestino pensó que iniciar una riada de agresiones y asesinatos ante los ojos de una policía puesta sobre aviso no podía traerles nada bueno. Y tampoco se podía obviar el código de honor. Ése que les impedía coserse a balazos allí mismo y les daba las normas para solucionar esa clase de problemas.

– Que sean los terceros, entonces — cedió Celestino.

Ante la decisión de su jefe, fue Jean Jacques quien se acercó a la silla que le esperaba. Fue Viktor quien, tras compartir una mirada con Yakov, ocupó la otra. Ambos se observaron con la convicción de ser dos piezas en un tablero, dos fichas que han sido movidas para provecho de otros y que no oponían resistencia por un estricto sentido de la lealtad que anteponía siempre a la familia. Ante uno mismo y ante todo lo demás.

Viktor no podía decir que aquello fuese una sorpresa. Había perdido el favor de Yakov al abandonar a la familia un año antes. Tiempo que le había bastado a Yuri para ganarse su puesto. El único puesto que Yakov no iba a exponer jamás, porque era el que destinaba a su futuro heredero.

Yuuri se obligó a volver a su lugar y a no levantar la vista de la moneda que descansaba sobre la madera. Ella sería la verdadera asesina. No la pistola, simple arma ejecutora, sino ese rublo frío e indiferente que decidiría los turnos al disparar. La bala entró en el tambor vacío que giró y giró en una espiral cuyo final escondió el armazón de la pistola. La moneda se alzó en el aire y se volvió ingrávida por un leve instante, Jean Jacques siguiendo su recorrido, Viktor observando sus manos, sabedor de que la suerte estaba echada.

Y cuando el rublo cayó sobre la mesa como una hoja macabra de guillotina, Celestino anunció cruz y Viktor cerró los ojos preparándose para el primer disparo. Él había elegido cara.

La gota olvidada volvió a hacerse presente mientras la mano pálida de Viktor se deslizaba sobre la mesa y empuñaba la pistola _plin, plin, plin_... Yuuri vio a cámara lenta el recorrido del cañón hasta la sien, los ojos vacíos que se clavaron en Jean Jacques, la parte de miedo incontenible que se escapaba por las comisuras de la boca de Viktor. La parte más endurecida de sí mismo imaginó la sangre sobre sus dedos inertes, sobre la cara tela negra de su traje, el olor metálico que lo impregnaría todo, el leve humo que saldría de la piel quemada y abierta. Su parte más frágil se encogió sintiendo náuseas _plin, plin, plin_... El dedo índice afianzó el gatillo y Viktor disparó.

Nunca un ligero clic había sonado tan fuerte. El tambor giró una posición vacía. Sin bala.

Resultaba difícil explicar el alivio que sentía un jugador de ruleta rusa. A cada bala invisible uno podía agradecer que seguía con vida, pero la sombra del siguiente disparo era demasiado alargada para sentirse a salvo. Desear la muerte de alguien para sobrevivir tampoco permitía relajarse. El miedo hacía que los brazos pesasen, que las piernas se durmiesen, que la garganta se secase. Exponer la vida de esa forma quitaba toda base moral para considerarse afortunado. Aquello no era un juego. Era una condena voluntaria y perversa.

Excepto para quienes no se sentaban a la mesa.

Yakov no pudo ocultar una ligera sonrisa mientras Jean Jacques tomó el revólver y lo llevó a su sien. Celestino apretaba los dientes, su mandíbula poderosa tensando los músculos de su cara. Un gatillo, un clic y una nada después, la suerte que iba por barrios se coló en el de Celestino, mientras su rival fruncía los labios.

Yuuri sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su espalda. Dos disparos fuera, cuatro por llegar, y la bala no tenía por qué haberse alojado en los últimos huecos del tambor. El tiempo parecía tener la habilidad de extenderse y condensarse según quién tuviese la pistola en sus manos. Viktor fue todavía más lento esta vez y sus ojos se cerraron un segundo _plin, plin, plin_... antes de clavarse en los de Jean Jacques y dispararse. Yuuri aún no los había abierto cuando escuchó la plata del revólver posándose con suavidad sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Un vacío más.

Para la mayoría de los miembros de la camorra italiana, Jean Jacques no conocía el miedo, JJ no tenía corazón. Había llegado lejos precisamente por ello. Cuando encaró su turno con más rapidez que duda, Yuuri reconoció que estaban en lo cierto. Su mano no tembló cuando se apuntó a sí mismo y buscó el gatillo con la misma decisión que la vez anterior, como si anticipase una muerte que dolería menos si llegase pronto. Como si en realidad la buscase. Un gatillo, un clic...

Y la sangre se estampó en cientos de gotas contra la pared.

Formaba ya un lago denso y rojo sobre la mesa metálica cuando Celestino se enfundó sus guantes y, con un territorio menor y un hombre de peso menos, todavía tuvo el arrojo de mostrarse arrogante.

– Tú te deshaces del cadáver.

Era evidente que Yakov se sentía demasiado poderoso para romper un código de honor que le obligaba a ello. Acabaría teniendo a Celestino contra las cuerdas de nuevo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, Yuri no entendía de códigos ni protocolos. Con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios, un gesto provocador y su pistola en la mano les invitó a marcharse cuanto antes. Y así lo hicieron.

Lo último que vio Yuuri antes de encarar las escaleras fue que Viktor seguía sentado a la mesa teñida de rojo, su mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

* * *

La noche era inhóspita y fría. Nubes de vaho salían de sus labios en cada viaje que realizaba del bajo ruinoso al maletero de la furgoneta. Seis bolsas de basura que acabarían siendo seis montones de ceniza en otros tantos puntos ignotos de la ciudad.

Aquélla era la última. Viktor cerró las puertas y se frotó de nuevo las manos húmedas con un pañuelo demasiado sucio. Los guantes de piel ampararon el olor que empezaba a resultar nauseabundo y, sin querer quedarse más tiempo allí, se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una mano le agarró por detrás y tiró de él hacia la pared del callejón. Su espalda chocó con fuerza contra la piedra y por un momento pensó que el destino era muy retorcido si después de sobrevivir a una ruleta rusa iba a arrebatarle la vida a manos de un ladrón o de la policía. Dejó de pensar en todo ello cuando la tenue luz de la farola le descubrió el rostro de Yuuri.

– Yuu…

Dos puños furiosos arrugaron las solapas de su abrigo y volvieron a empujarle contra la pared. Viktor no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de su garganta al sentir una esquina de la piedra clavándose en su omóplato.

– No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? ¡No vuelvas a exponerte así!

¿Hablaba de la ruleta rusa? Era evidente que ambos sabían que hubiese sido imposible negarse. La petición no tenía sentido cuando los dos se exponían día a día, cuando hacerlo era su trabajo.

– Pero era una orden. Sabes que no...

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que fuese! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así! ¡Jamás! ¡JAMÁS!

Sus ojos centelleaban de la misma forma que precedía a sus asesinatos, su expresión dura anunciaba una agresión física que ya tardaba demasiado. Era la peor versión de Yuuri y, a la vez, era mucho más de lo que nunca le había dado. La desesperación en estado puro de su voz, de sus exigencias ilógicas, del miedo que tan bien había contenido en el sótano pero que ahora le desencajaba el rostro.

Fue casi una bendición recibir el peso de su cuerpo, la pierna que se hizo un hueco entre las suyas, el rostro aún crispado que buscó asilo en la piel de su cuello. Viktor le rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pelo húmedo, respirando aliviado por primera vez desde que todo había empezado.

Quizá desde que lo suyo había empezado.

Lo había dejado todo por ir tras él, había traicionado a la familia, renunciado a todo lo que conocía. Solo para que Yuuri decidiese poco después que era demasiado peligroso, que no podía vivir para siempre como un fugitivo, que debían volver.

El eco rápido de los latidos de Yuuri se superpuso a los suyos. La primera nota discordante, a excepción de la ira, de la máquina perfecta y controlada que era Yuuri, aún en los momentos más insospechados. La primera señal humana desde que se habían separado sus caminos.

Viktor sonrió de forma clandestina y se apartó ya más serio para poder mirarle a los ojos. El guante negro destacó obsceno contra la pálida mejilla de Yuuri, contra su boca y el triángulo de piel que revelaba la camisa. Los dedos de Yuuri se clavaron en su nuca y le empujaron hacia un beso teñido de desesperación que acabó reducido a algo mucho más íntimo, a labios acariciando labios y alientos compartidos.

Estaba vivo. Estaban vivos. Un día más, una semana tal vez. El futuro era una renuncia anunciada desde que su sangre había pasado a pertenecer a la familia. Un imposible casi desde que habían cedido a la tentación de traicionarla.

Volvían a estar al filo de la muerte. Pero ahora, en ese callejón olvidado y frío, en lugar del ritmo incesante de una gotera al que aferrarse, Viktor tenía los latidos de Yuuri.

FIN


End file.
